warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
SkyClan
SkyClan is a group of cats that live by the lake along with the other four Clans. Their founding leader, Skystar, was the first ever leader prior to the group being named, so by extension the suffix "Sky" was thought to be given to the Clan as its prefix. Description :SkyClan was the fifth Clan, but was forced to leave the forest because Twolegs had invaded and taken over their territory, turning it into the Twolegplace cats see now. Their current leader at that time, Cloudstar, appealed to the other Clan leaders at a Gathering and asked for them each to give up some of their territory for SkyClan. However, each Clan gave reasons to refuse to let SkyClan stay, and in the end, the Clan was driven out. Because of this, Cloudstar swore that SkyClan would never look to their warrior ancestors again. Cloudstar's mate, Birdflight, was offered a place in ThunderClan by Kestrelwing, the ThunderClan medicine cat with her kits, since she had just given birth to them and they were too young to make the journey to SkyClan's new home. With much sorrow, Birdflight accepted and promised Cloudstar that they would someday meet again. :Later, SkyClan was brought back by Firestar in Firestar's Quest, a journey in which the ThunderClan leader, Firestar, and his mate, Sandstorm, traveled to the gorge to bring back the Clan. :The modern SkyClan is a Clan of cats with strongly built hind legs which allow them to jump great heights or distances inherited from their ancestors, ancient SkyClan. They have rough, hard gray pads which help them to jump and walk long distances on hard, rough surfaces without breaking skin, which makes them infected. This feature allows them to climb and hunt in the trees, hence the name SkyClan. They are very powerful cats, who are a bit like ThunderClan, eating mainly squirrels, mice, voles, and many kinds of birds. Territories In the forest territories :Ancient SkyClan lived in the area in which there are now Twolegplaces and the Treecut Place. Their territory lay downriver from ThunderClan, it consists of mainly oaks. Their territory was destroyed a long time ago, and little is known about it. Their camp was in a hollow, and a Twoleg Nest was built on it, where now the kittypet Smudge lives. Surrounded by deep banks of fern and bramble, the entrance is through a gap in the brambles. The warriors den is under a bramble bush and the elders' den lies in a gap in the ferns. The vantage point for the leader was a branch on a thorn tree, and the fresh-kill pile was under an elderflower bush. The apprentice's den was under some ferns, and the nursery lies under a holly bush. :The journey to the new territory was especially hard. They followed the river upstream, and lots of dangers befell them. One kit fell into the river, and the Clan couldn't do anything while it got swept away. An apprentice strayed away from the main group and got picked by a fox who outran the warriors trying to chase it. An elder lagged behind the Clan, slowing down considerably, leaving stains of blood pawed on the ground. Another halted suddenly, and didn't get up again. It is sure that more dangers had killed them as well. In the gorge :Modern SkyClan was located in a gorge, known to Twolegs as Deepsands Gorge. Twolegs also call other places in this territory the River Chell, High Dene Woods, and Deepsands Pool. Landmarks in this territory include: *'Camp' - The camp is located at the base of a steep gorge, making it a tad difficult to be attacked. *'Skyrock' - is where the leader makes announcements to the Clan. It's at the top of the gorge, so the Clan has a full view of the leader. It is also where Clan leaders receive their new name and nine lives , although the Whispering Cave is where the medicine cat goes to share tongues with their warrior ancestors instead. *'Sandy Gorge' - is the hunting territory of SkyClan, and is located around the gorge. *'Rockpile' - is a pile of rocks where the warriors place the prey that they have caught. It is also used, as well as the Skyrock, when the leader makes their announcements. *'Twolegplace' - are Twoleg Nests a little way from the gorge. The Twolegplace was home to Dodge and his gang of rogues during SkyClan's Destiny. :Modern SkyClan lived in a gorge located north of The forest territories at the end of the river but were pushed out by rogues in Hawkwing's Journey.Revealed on the Map in SkyClan's Destiny The dens are small caves in the cliffs of the gorge that used to have tiny rat clawmarks, but Leafstar then covered them up as a sign of their victory.Revealed in Firestar's Quest They jump high into the trees with their powerful limbs to catch their prey, and have some attack moves dealing with the trees. The Whispering Cave is a cave near the gorge where the medicine cat goes to share tongues with their warrior ancestors, but unlike the other Clans, the place where the deputy goes with their medicine cat to become the next leader is different; they go to the Skyrock. In the lake territories Eras Skystar :Skystar is the founder and first leader of SkyClan. His deputy was Sparrow Fur, and his medicine cats were Micah and Acorn Fur. :Clear Sky started out living in the mountains with the rest of The Ancients. When the cats living there start to starve and even perish, including Clear Sky’s younger sister, Fluttering Bird, Stoneteller sends a group of cats away to find a new place to live. Clear Sky leaves with his mate, Bright Stream, and his brothers, Gray Wing and Jagged Peak, among others. Shortly after the cats start their journey, Bright Stream is killed by an eagle while carrying Clear Sky’s kits. :When the cats arrive at the forest, Clear Sky quickly establishes his territory and guards it fiercely. He kills any loners, rogues, or kittypets he finds on his territory, and sometimes exiles his own cats if they are no longer of use to him. He finds a new mate, Storm. She gives birth to three kits, but she dies, and only one of the kits survives. He is named Thunder. Clear Sky is cruel to his only remaining son, banishing Thunder from his camp when he tries to join his father. He also banishes his own brother, Jagged Peak, after he falls from a tree and permanently injures his hind leg, rendering it lame. Thunder and Jagged Peak then stay with Gray Wing in Tall Shadow’s camp. :The other groups grow angry with Clear Sky for punishing cats so harshly, and Clear Sky grows more and more paranoid about his territory. He tries to expand his borders way beyond what is needed for the amount of cats with him, while the other cats are trying to divide the territory equally. Tensions culminate until, eventually, they lead to all-out war. Cats who were once friends brutally murder each other, and in the end, almost half the cats are dead. Spirit cats come down in the aftermath of the battle and tell the cats that they must unite like the five petals of the Blazing Star. Clear Sky thinks this means that all the cats should live in the forest with him. He tries to get all the other cats to go along with his plan, but they deny him. Thunder rejoins Clear Sky in his camp. :Clear Sky allows a rogue named One Eye to come to the forest, believing he could help find the Blazing Star the sprit cats spoke of. Instead, One Eye bullies and intimidates the cats in Clear Sky’s camp, making them join him with brute force. Eventually, he takes over Clear Sky’s group, usurping leadership from Clear Sky. The other groups band together to drive out One Eye and his rogues, and Clear Sky takes his final mate in One Eye’s daughter, Star Flower. Thunder tries to warn Clear Sky of Star Flower’s traitorous intentions, but Clear Sky ignores him. Thunder leaves and forms his own group in the forest. :The peace doesn’t last long. A great sickness begins to infect cats, giving them sores and causing their bellies to swell up. Star Flower is infected with the sickness. However, she is cured by the five petals of the Blazing Star, which turns out to be a flower. :Clear Sky’s mother, Quiet Rain, travels to the forest from the mountains to see her son. When she hears about Clear Sky’s actions, she disowns him. However, right before she dies, she asks to see all three of her sons, and tells them to forgive Clear Sky. :A rogue named Slash comes to the forest territories and kidnaps Star Flower while she is pregnant with Clear Sky’s kits. Slash threatens to kill her if the other groups don’t give him their territory. The other groups band together to rescue Star Flower, and she gives birth early to Tiny Branch, Dew Petal, and Flower Foot. :When Moth Flight receives a vision of the future medicine cats, she brings Micah, one of the cats shown in the vision, to Clear Sky to be his medicine cat. Clear Sky is wary and does not want to take in a strange loner, and when he does, he assigns Acorn Fur to watch him constantly. Clear Sky’s son, Tiny Branch, falls ill with a coughing sickness. Micah cures him with catmint, but Clear Sky is still distrustful of him. When Moth Wing and Micah come onto his territory on their journey to share their knowledge of medicine with the other medicine cats, Micah tries to stop a fight between Red Claw and Willow Tail. This results in him falling from a tree and being crushed under a branch, killing him. Acorn Fur succeeds him as medicine cat. :Later, at a Gathering, SkyClan is late, and Wind Runner is about to start the gathering without them when Sparrow Fur suddenly dashes from the direction of SkyClan’s forest, saying that Tiny Branch has been injured by a fox. Moth Flight tries to go and help him, but is stopped by the other cats. Because of this, she arrives too late to save Tiny Branch, and he dies. Clear Sky keeps Moth Flight prisoner in his camp, which results in Wind Runner attacking SkyClan to save her daughter. Wind Runner is gravely injured, and Moth Flight receives a message from StarClan saying to bring the leaders to the Moonstone to receive nine lives. Windstar receives hers, and Clear Sky follows suit, taking the name of Skystar. :In StarClan, Skystar gives messages to Firestar when the latter is trying to rebuild SkyClan. Cloudstar :Cloudstar is the leader of SkyClan when their territory is being destroyed by Twolegs. His deputy was Buzzardtail, and his medicine cat was Fawnstep. :Cloudstar was a loyal and caring leader. He liked to participate in warrior duties even though he was leader, such as training apprentices. He was deeply proud of his Clan and devastated when they were ousted from their home. He has a mate, Birdflight, who is raising his very young kits when SkyClan has to leave the forest. Since her kits can’t make the journey, ThunderClan takes her and her kits in, and her kits are raised there. :Cloudstar has not been leading SkyClan for too long when the Twolegs begin tearing up their territory. At first, Cloudstar is reluctant to accept that there is anything serious happening, and tries to work around the Twoleg’s noise and destruction, even when Fawnstep has ominous visions of SkyClan’s future. It is not until the entire territory is all but gone when Cloudstar finally asks the other Clans for help, but they refuse to give up any of their territory, and drive SkyClan out instead. :Cloudstar renounces his faith in StarClan when SkyClan is exiled, saying that their warrior ancestors do not care what happens to them. He is forced to lead his Clan on a journey to find a new home. Sometime during this time period, he dies, and is succeeded by his deputy, Buzzardtail. :Cloudstar later appears in StarClan, telling Firestar to rebuild his Clan. He also visits Smudge in his dreams, as his housefolk’s nest is right on top of what used to be SkyClan’s camp. When Firestar succeeds in rebuilding SkyClan, Cloudstar thanks him and is finally reunited with Birdflight and his kits, Spottedpelt and Gorseclaw. Buzzardstar :Buzzardstar succeeds Cloudstar as leader of SkyClan. :Buzzardstar appears in StarClan, and describes how SkyClan was driven from their new home in the gorge by rats. He is happy about Firestar rebuilding his Clan, and is proud of the cats that now make up SkyClan. Spiderstar :Spiderstar is leader of SkyClan when they are being attacked in the gorge by rats. His deputy was Honeyleaf, and his medicine cat was Brackenheart. :After a devastating defeat at the hands of the rats, very few SkyClan cats are left in the gorge. Oakstep, an elder, says that they must go back for the bodies of Fallensnow and Sunpelt, but Spiderstar denies him, saying he doesn’t want to lose anymore cats. Spiderstar proclaims that SkyClan is no more, and that they have been defeated for good by the rats. :Honeyleaf protests, and so do some other warriors. But some cats, such as Frostclaw and Rowanfur, admit that they’ve been taking food from Twolegs, and that life might be easier as kittypets. Honeyleaf and Swallowflight are appalled at their actions, and decide that they would rather continue living in the gorge. The Clan is disbanded, with the remaining cats leaving to become kittypets, rogues, or loners. Spiderstar, Brackenheart, and the remaining elders decide to stay in the gorge, keeping the warrior code alive until they die. Leafstar :Leafstar is the current leader of SkyClan. Her previous deputies were Sharpclaw and Waspwhisker, and her current deputy is Hawkwing. Her previous medicine cat was Echosong, and her current medicine cats are Frecklewish and Fidgetflake. :Leafstar is chosen to be leader by StarClan when Firestar is rebuilding SkyClan. At first she is wary, and confused as to why she was chosen, but she steps up to receive her nine lives and is still leader now. :Leafstar is a fair and open-minded leader. She allows kittypets to come and be warriors in the daytime, and go back to their Twolegs at night. These warriors are called daylight-warriors. Her mate, Billystorm, was one of them, until he eventually makes the decision to permanently stay in the gorge. :Leafstar has not been leader for long when she meets a kittypet named Harry. She and her kits have been captured by his elderly Twoleg, and while she stays with him, he asks her why she would want to go back to her Clan when she is fed and sheltered in the Twoleg den. She explains to him the honors of being a warrior, and when she is rescued by her Clanmates, Harry comes with her to join SkyClan, and reveals that his real name is Sol. Leafstar names one of her kits, Harrykit, after Sol’s name when he was a kittypet. Sol quickly shows himself to be a problem. He is lazy and whiny, and gives up easily. Leafstar is still trying to deal with him and her kits when a flood sweeps through SkyClan’s camp, destroying the dens and killing Lichenfur, an elder. Leafstar is devastated, and the warriors of SkyClan begin questioning if cats are meant to live in the gorge, namely Fallowfern, Patchfoot and Petalnose. Sol does not help the situation. When Leafstar refuses to immediately make him a warrior, he steals her kits so that he can pretend to find them and bring them back, believing this would make Leafstar take him seriously. Leafstar discovers him with the kits and banishes him from SkyClan, saying that he does not understand the warrior code and only cares for himself. After this, the warriors are united, and many cats quell their doubts and decide to stay in the gorge. :Moons later, a rogue named Darktail comes to the gorge with his friend, Rain. This is during a time when Echosong has been receiving messages from StarClan saying that SkyClan needs to join the other cats by the lake. When Darktail says that he knows where the lake is, many cats are hopeful that he will help SkyClan fulfill StarClan’s wishes. Before this, Leafstar had already sent a patrol of cats to try and find ThunderClan, but this had only resulted in Billystorm being killed by a badger. Darktail leads a failed quest to find ThunderClan, and many cats are dejected at this second failure. :Soon after this, Darktail shows his true intentions by attacking SkyClan in the night with a horde of rogues. Several cats are killed in the battle, including Sharpclaw, Patchfoot, Bouncefire, and Stormheart, one of Leafstar’s kits. SkyClan is forced to flee from the gorge. :In the aftermath of the battle, several cats are still missing, including Fallowfern, Sandynose, Mistfeather and Frecklewish. Snipkit, one of Birdwing and Sagenose’s kits, drowns in the river while trying to cross. When the remaining cats decide to try to journey to the lake, Nettlesplash and Mintfur opt to stay behind to raise their kits, and the daylight warriors Ebonyclaw and Harveymoon decide to remain kittypets. Leafstar appoints Waspwhisker as her new deputy. :As the cats travel, Pebbleshine, Hawkwing’s mate, is taken away by a Twoleg monster. Fidgetpaw decides to train as a medicine cat under Echosong. The cats then come to a lake and stop there to wait for Plumwillow’s kits to be born. However, they decide to stay there instead of continuing the journey to the lake. Echosong leaves to find the ‘spark that remains’, taking Harrybrook and Bellaleaf with her, and leaving Fidgetpaw as the sole medicine cat. Parsleyseed and Curlypaw leave to become kittypets. The cats remain at the lake until Twolegs attack, capturing Clovertail, Birdwing, Waspwhisker and Fidgetpaw. The remaining cats leave the lake with Plumwillow’s recently born kits, Finkit, Reedkit, and Dewkit. Leafstar appoints Hawkwing as her new deputy. :The tattered remains of SkyClan stop at a temporary camp. There, many of their cats start to fall ill. Without Echosong, Rileypool and Firefern, the latter being the last of Leafstar’s kits, fall victim to the sickness. However, Echosong finds her way back to the Clan with Bellaleaf and Harrybrook just in time to save Macgyver and Blossomheart. :Twigpaw finds SkyClan and brings them to the lake, and the other Clans adjust their borders to fit SkyClan between ShadowClan and ThunderClan. Hawkwing leads a patrol back to the gorge to bring back the cats they left behind. Frecklewish, Fallowfern, Fidgetpaw, Mintfur and Nettlesplash and their kits, Palepaw, Nectarpaw, Gravelpaw, and Fringepaw, are brought back to the lake. :Leafstar participates in the battle against Darktail and his Kin, driving them out for good. However, Rowanstar is unable to rebuild his Clan, so he disbands ShadowClan and him and his cats move to SkyClan. Leafstar allows them to live there, but many of the ShadowClan cats either can’t or won’t adapt to being SkyClan warriors. When Leafstar refuses to accept Yarrowleaf and Sleekwhisker, many former ShadowClan cats are upset, and they secretly shelter the two she-cats on what used to be ShadowClan territory. : On top of this, when the six-toed cat, Tree, is brought to the lake, Leafstar accepts him into SkyClan, as he is part of a prophecy. However, Tree is unable to behave as a warrior or medicine cat, as he’d rather sit around and watch all the other cats instead of work. Leafstar instead makes Tree the first ever mediator, and he settles arguments between the Clans. :When Tigerheart returns to the Clans, Leafstar gladly lets the ShadowClan cats leave to rebuild their Clan. However, Tigerstar is angry that SkyClan took ShadowClan territory, so he launches an attack on SkyClan. His deputy, Juniperclaw, goes behind Tigerstar’s back and poisons SkyClan’s prey pile with deathberries, almost killing Sparrowpelt. Leafstar, frustrated with the other Clans, leads her Clan away from the lake until Twigbranch brings them back again. :Shortly after this, the other Clans begin to argue about the new borders. ShadowClan cannot use the strip of marsh they got from RiverClan, and WindClan insists that ThunderClan warriors shouldn’t hunt on the patch of moorland they were given. Squirrelflight and Leafstar decide to scout out a new territory for SkyClan that’s still close to the lake. They find a group called the Sisters living on an ideal spot for SkyClan’s new camp. The Sisters keep Leafstar and Squirrelflight prisoner, saying they will not leave until Moonlight’s kits are born. Leafstar and Squirrelflight are rescued by ThunderClan and SkyClan, and when Tigerstar finds out that there are cats living in a good spot for SkyClan, he is eager to drive them out and get his territory back. Squirrelflight tries to make the Clan leaders wait until Moonlight’s kits are born, but Harestar sides with Tigerstar and they lead their Clans in an attack against the Sisters, driving them out. Leafstar has SkyClan move onto the territory. History of ranks |- | style="font-size: 0.9em " | |} :Maplestar's succession is unknown, but she appears in Cloudstar's Journey . |- | style="font-size: 0.9em " | |} |- | style="font-size: 0.9em " | |} |- | style="font-size: 0.9em " | |} Visitors In SkyClan's Destiny, ''Leafstar decides to welcome visitors, but there shall be conditions - thus, making her expand the warrior code to fit these conditions in which SkyClan had to live. However, with SkyClan moving to the lake, these no longer apply as SkyClan does not require the need for visitors. *Visiting cats must hunt every day. *SkyClan will not train visiting cats for fighting until they have spent one moon with them. *If they bring danger to the gorge, they must leave. *SkyClan does not offer itself to the highest bidder as a fighting force. Gallery Trivia Interesting facts *In the [[Warriors App|''Warriors App]], it was revealed that long before the Twolegs started building their nests on SkyClan territory, all the SkyClan medicine cats kept a terrible secret; their Clan would lose their home one day. The medicine cats thought if they did not tell their Clanmates, the prophecy would not come true. *SkyClan was named by Gray Wing. Author statements *In Erin Hunter Chat 4, it was mentioned that SkyClan's symbol was a mountain with a half-moon over it. However, in Battles of the Clans, it was changed to a tree instead. *According to a post made by Vicky on her Facebook page, SkyClan left the forest about 20 human years before Bluestar was born.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook See also *List of SkyClan cats *List of other Clans External links * * * * * * Notes and references }}de:WolkenClanru:Небесное племяfr:Clan du Cielfi:Taivasklaanipl:Klan Niebait:Il Clan del Cielouk:Небесний Клан Category:Clans and groups